50 Shades of Kagome
by CandiGurl3
Summary: My take on 50 Shades of Grey except Inuyasha style :)


**50 Shades of Kagome**

My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm secretary of a business; you might know the name of, Taisho Corp run by my boyfriend Inuyasha and his handsome older brother, the CEO, Sesshomaru. I've been here ever since I graduated from college. Everyone thinks I just got this job because of Inuyasha but for 2 years I have shut everyone's mouth about me and showed them how I got the job. By working my ass off.

Today was just a normal day in the building. I'm sitting in my personal office at my desk with my back to the door staring out of the large glass wall that overlooks the city. All I would think about was him… my boss Sesshomaru Taisho. He was sexy, charming, and made all his employees swoon, but there was one problem. I'm dating his younger brother. That couldn't stop a woman from daydreaming. My mind wanders to his face between my legs, his mouth leaving kisses on my inner thigh. I can just imagine how his tongue would feel slowly dragging across my skin. I feel my body heating up and just as I'm about to give in, the door separating my smaller office to his vast one is knocked on.

"Fuck," I huff out as I swivel around in my chair and slam my fist against the desk. I breathe in and out slowly to try to calm down before yelling at the asshole that interrupted me. "Come in," I say and he walks in. The man I've been fantasizing about day after day. I bite my tongue quickly as he strolls over to the desk and. His shirt, a tight button up shirt, clings to his body in all the right places and all I can do is stare helplessly at his broad shoulders as he leans over and tells me what to do.

'Shit, what did he say,' I think to myself as I quickly nod. I wasn't paying attention. He could have said Kagome shave off all your head and I stupidly would have shook my head so he wouldn't catch a glimpse of what was really going on in my head. He leans over the desk, a look of concern flashes across his face, his face just inches away from mine. I can't hold back anymore and grab his tie and yank him down, seizing his lips in a smoldering, passionate kiss.

He pulls away, a look of shock taking over his usual stoic face. I'm shocked at my own actions. As I open my mouth to apologize, he comes around the desk and covers his lips with mine. His arms pull me up and wrap themselves around my waist as his tongue licks my bottom lip, begging for entrance to my mouth. I grip his shoulders and open my mouth wide, our tongues rubbing against each other as I feel my suit jacket slide off of my body and my blouse gets ripped open. He pulls away, a look of shock showing for a split second on his usually stoic face. He pulls away and in a husky voice whispers in my ear, "You don't know how long I've been waiting to feel your body against mine." I feel myself heating up more as he stares at my breasts. He takes one in his hand as his mouth sucks on the other, his fangs grazing my nipples, and his other grabbing my ass. I throw my head back and moan, enjoying it as I reach down and run on his dick through his, now very tight, slacks. He hisses while his mouth is against me, sending a vibration through my chest and I giggle at his reaction. He looks at me with a wild passion glinting in his eyes, a look I've never gotten from anyone, as lifts me up and sits me on his desk while he sits in my chair.

My skirt is hiked up around my waist, my pussy fully exposed to him. 'Damn it, I should have worn panties today,' I thought to myself and quickly try to close my legs so he won't see. "Open up Kagome, right now!" Sesshomaru growls at me as he pries my legs apart. I almost start to protest again but whatever was going to come out my mouth is completely gone as I feel him push one finger inside me.

"Baby fuck me," is the only thing I could manager to say before he chuckled and responded, "Right now your body is mine and I'll do whatever I want." He leans over and licks my clit slowly, over and over taking his time. I moan loudly, not caring if anyone hears me or not. I had imagined this moment so many times and I couldn't believe it was actually happening right now, in my office, while people are few feet away working in their cubicles. His tongue does circles before he begins fucking me with his tongue. I wrap my legs around his neck and push his head deeper between my thighs, my hands gripping his long silver hair and begging him for more. I'm trying to keep my voice down but the pleasure is too intense. He pulls his head away and smirks as he leans back; he knows I'm about to cum any minute. I growl in frustration and I kiss him, fiercely and filled with passion. I taste myself on his tongue and his soft lips, sweet as can be.

He pulls away and leans back in his chair, stroking his long thick cock as he watches me lick and bite my lips. I want him. I want him more than I've wanted anything in the world. At this point, I'm not worried about Inuyasha or the repercussions of my actions. All I care about right now is Sesshomaru. "You're such a bad fucking girl Kagome. How would Inuyasha feel if he knew the love of his life was fucking his older brother?" I laugh before getting on my knees and swatting the hand away that he was using to masturbate.

"You don't need that when you have me," I say sensually say as I lick the tip softly. He takes a deep breath in and grips the hand rest of the chair so tightly that his knuckles are slowly turning white. I laugh before licking the underside of his cock, from the base and slowly dragging my tongue up to the tip repeatedly. I swirl my tongue around his head over and over before I take him in my mouth. My head bobs in-between his thighs as I suck on his long, thick cock. "Deep throat me baby," he whispers out, his voice deep and laced with enjoyment. I happily give in and take him into my throat. I feel his hands go into my hair as I'm sucking him off. He begins slowly thrusting his dick into my mouth, I gag a little at fire, but he keeps going. He slows down, his hands moving my head a little bit slower, and just before he nuts in my mouth I pull away as he growls in irritation.

"Don't like it do ya," I tease before winking and grabbing his balls. His eyes widen as I massage them first, swapping around from time to time and gradually adding more and more pressure before I decide to play with them with a better tool, my tongue. I kiss and lick all over them before I pop one in my mouth and roll it around and gently pull on the skin with my teeth as I finger my pussy. He forcefully moves my face away and captures my lips in a searing, body melting kiss. "I want you right now." "Take me Sesshomaru."

He pushes me over the desk and slaps my ass hard and I squeal in excitement. My ass stings a little but it feels so damn good that I honestly don't give a fuck. He slaps my ass again and again, each slap getting harder and my groans of pleasure getting louder. "Any louder and someone might hear you my little minx," Sesshomaru chuckles out as he smacks my ass again. I bite my lip and try to keep down my voice as his hands grab the desk and feel the tip of his dick start moving in and out of me.

"So wet you are. You must really want this." I put my head down and nearly yell out where everyone can hear me, "Stop fucking teasing me please!" With his tip still inside of me, he smacks my ass with so much force it brings tears to my eyes and I yelp in pain before calmly replying, "Nope. What are you going to do about it?" he moves away and sits down before gripping his cock and staring me down. I'm so fucking horny and frustrated that I glare at him as I open the top left drawer of my desk and pull out my purple dildo. I always keep it there. I mean what else am I supposed to do during those boring office hours when I'm finished with work and have nothing to do.

"Since you want to tease me," I say before licking the side of the dildo, "You can watch as I fuck myself." He grits his teeth but I don' care. I slap the dildo against my pussy one time. Two times. Hell it feels so damn good as I slap it another time. I'm watching him as I thrust the dildo inside my pussy as deep as it can go. He's stroking his cock as I'm pleasuring myself, imaging that it was his cock inside me, that it was his cock giving me pleasure. I pull it out and suck the dildo clean before reinserting it. I lean back and let my hands do all the work, my back arching against the cold wooden desk.

Right when I'm at my peak, my dildo is ripped from my hands and thrown halfway across the room. Sesshomaru growls before gripping my waist and impaling me roughly with his cock. I scream out loud, forgetting where we were, because of the sudden intrusion as he sucks me relentlessly, "Don't you…ever grab…a dildo, when I'm right… fucking here… You are mine!" he huffs out between thrusts. He was pulling all the way out and shoving his long cock back inside back, over and over, making me moan in ecstasy. Nothing could interrupt out moment until there was a soft knock at the door.

"Kagome," the voice from the other side of the door says, "baby do you want to go to lunch today?"

My heart stops in my chest and I lose my voice for a split second.

- Hey you guys. My inspiration came from the book, 50 Shades of Grey. I never read it but I've heard many excerpts and wanted to tackle it and put a twist on it. Leave me reviews and let me know how you feel about it. Also some other great news, today I'm going to be deleting some stories and redoing them so I can make them better and I can manage and keep up with them better so be on the look out. Follow me on instagram: ** leaismygoldstar**. I will be updating next week. Bye for now!


End file.
